


now i'm hearing you loud (we're coming around)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, gender neutral!patrick, very small gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>severed feet and rafter friendships</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'm hearing you loud (we're coming around)

**Author's Note:**

> I got Hesitant Alien today and I got inspired to write my crack OTP. This was really fun to write.  
> title from 'Maya The Psychic'

_Sometimes Patrick wonders what their feet would look like severed from the rest of their body._

Okay, so it wasn't always feet being the preferred limb, but when you look down and all you generally see is either your legs or your feet (depending on the angle), you tend to think about disconnecting your feet.

Patrick just imagines them just mysteriously falling off, goriness of the bones and blood as they sail from the rafters to the drama department stage below. They almost wish that it would happen. At least then Casey would have a good reason to squeal in the middle of her lines.

"What are you doing up here, Patrick?"

Patrick nearly falls out of the rafters, gasping as they turn around to see Gerard Way crawling up into the rafters next to them. They have to catch their breath a moment before they can speak again, voice shaky.

"Needed to get away. Edwards is being an asshole about my clothing choice today." They say, gripping the end of their knee length black skirt, biting their already swollen lip as they look away. 

"I'm sorry." Gerard replies in a hushed voice, finally adjusting himself next to Patrick before scratching the back of his head. "You look great though. I like the way you put the sweater with the skirt."

Patrick grins as they look down at their black rabbit sweater, lazily flapping the already too long arms around. "It's a good size. I'm glad they still had it on Etsy."

"You should really remind me to check that store out, I'm really forgetful, you know. " Gerard chuckles, and Patrick laughs.

"Come over to mine after school. I'll get you something with my movie money, not like there's anything good out anyways. "

They almost didn't catch the smile and nod Gerard casts their way, but when they do, they blush madly.

_It's rare for Patrick to allow anyone into their life, but Gerard has always been a friend to them._

"I can't wait."

Okay, so maybe disconnecting their feet can wait until tomorrow. Definitely not today.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


End file.
